An Experiment Gone Wrong
by Bloxda
Summary: First fanfiction, probably terrible story, but whatever, here's a summary. Finn and Jake are very bored today, with no games to play because BMO's at soccer practice, and no evil in sight. So they decide to visit Princess Bubblegum, through the only logical way, through the window. When they get there, they instead stay and spy on Princess Bubblegum doing violent experiments.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the land of Ooo. There was a bored human named Finn, and also a bored talking dog named Jake.

"What time is it?" Finn asked sleepily.

Jake replied saying "Adventure time I guess." Suddenly an idea sparked into both of their minds, simultaneously!

"Let's have an adventure!" They both screamed out, excited.

"Where to?" Jake asked, with curiosity showing on his orange face.

"Wherever evil is, I guess." Finn slowly pulled out a compass pointing westward.

"All we have to do is follow this compass to find some evil!" Finn said.

Jake scoffed at this idea. "That would never work! It's just a dumb compass!" Jake followed this remark with several feats of laughter.

Angered by this remark, Finn got out a marker and wrote on the back of the compass, evil tracker."This will work! I just made it an evil finder by writing evil tracker on the back!"

Finn began to use the tracking device, and walked right into their giant tree house. "Ow! What the heck!" His anger got the best of him, so he smashed the compass on the ground.

"How about we just go inside and play some games?" Jake suggested.

"BMO's at soccer practice today. We could visit Princess Bubblegum I guess. How about it Jake?" Finn replied lazily.

Jake didn't say anything back to Finn, he just picked up his blonde friend, morphed into a horse, and galloped away.

_Meanwhile, at Princess Bubblegum's laboratory._

"Finally! The ultimate cloning device. All I need is a sample from something." Princess Bubblegum said, reaching for scissors. She carefully snipped away at a chunk of her long, dazzling pink gum she calls hair. She threw it in a metal contraption, which resembled a blender quite well.

She pushed a bright red button labeled 'clone', and stood back in awe. The cloning blender swirled the sticky glob of her hair into small bits, and finally in a bright white flash, out came the most hideous creature ever seen by anyone alive. It was hideous, it had pale green skin, black dots for eyes, and it's hair was non-existing. The monster lunged at Princess Bubblegum, and she dodged swiftly.

"I hate when experiments go wrong. So hard to clean up after." She muttered under her breath, while reaching for any blunt object she could lay her hands on.

"Crown, give me the crown!" The monstrosity yelled at PB.

"Here, have it then!" PB yelled, as she deftly swung the crown on the beast's skull, knocking it unconscious. She gently put the circlet back on her head, balancing it perfectly. Little did she know, Finn and Jake had witnessed the crazed attack.

"Jake, did you see that?"

"I wish I didn't. She just killed that thing with a single hit!" Jake whispered, frightened out of his little dog mind.

"It's probably unconscious, not dead. We should probably stay away from her." Finn replied, also frightened. The princess he saved so much was a ruthless warrior.

By the end of the ordeal, Princess Bubblegum was breathing heavily.

"That takes care of business. I guess I should try again. Maybe I should bring in a sword, in case anything else happens." She muttered. She left her laboratory to retrieve a weapon, while Finn and Jake began to think of spying on her experiments.

"Should we? It seems sort of...stalker-ish." Finn said to Jake.

"We should observe her every move to see if she can defend herself. We're bored, come on." Jake said.

Without waiting for a reply, Jake formed Finn's body out of his skin, and mocked him, saying "Yeah, it's ok Jake!" several times.

Finn just turned his head to the window, ready to observe some crazy experiments. Princess Bubblegum ran in through the door, holding a sword in her right hand, her hair flowing behind her. She was also wearing her pajamas, ready for bed after the next experiment.

"Time for science."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Princess Bubblegum cut off a chunk of her hair and stuck it in the blender. This time though, it cloned a perfect replica of Princess Bubblegum.

"Is it truly perfect?" PB pondered, staring at her creation. Her creation suddenly turned into a monstrous beast, resembling a giant zombie with PB's hair and clothes. There was a high pitched scream, and PB knew what she had to do. Her arm grabbed for the blade, and she did a dive roll around the creature, narrowly avoiding a swipe at her neck. She smirked, knowing she could handle this. She did a front flip around the backside of the giant creature, and slashed at it's back, her hair flowing daintily. The monster only had slight pain from the impact, and it prepared for a charge. It ran straight towards Princess Bubblegum, and she surprisingly ran at it. She threw her sword above the monster, and slid under it like a pro. She grabbed the sword mid slide, and slashed at her enemy's legs. It tumbled and fell flat a few feet from the wall. Princess Bubblegum buried the sword in the ground and smirked.

"If only Finn and Jake could of seen this." She said, and suddenly turned toward the window. "Were you spying on me? It's not what it looks like, I swear!" She said, quickly hiding the sword behind her back. Finn and Jake just stared.

"Ok, ok, stop it! You made me look like an idiot with the whole compass thing. And everyone knows Princess Bubblegum doesn't know how to fight!" Finn screamed at Jake.

"You asked that I solve your boredom with a story, and I did! It's supposed to be action packed or something!" Jake retorted, his face full of fury.

"Never mind. Thanks for the story I guess."

"That's right you thank me for the story! I worked hard on it." Jake pouted.

"Whatever. I'm bored, so what should we do?" Finn asked, with his eyelids drooping.

"We should visit PB to see if she has developed a cure for **boredom**. Actually, you go, i'll stay here and sleep."

"Well, it's better than nothing. Bye Jake." Finn replied, but his dog friend was already snoring heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, at Princess Bubblegum's Laboratory...**

"Ok sweetie, all you have to do is marry me, and i'll untie you. That isn't too much to ask, right?"

"Never, you creep!" Princess Bubblegum screeched at the Ice King. She was on a wooden chair, tied to it with licorice rope, securely stuck in place. She was already working on an escape plan, somehow untying the thick candy that held her hostage.

"Just a few more knots to undo." She mentally said, trying to reassure herself that her plan was going to work.

"If you won't marry me, then you'll just be stuck there. Now marry me or die!" The Ice King screeched, with his frost powers showing on his hands.

"This knot is too hard to get loose, time for plan B. Violence incoming!" She whispered to herself, flipping up on her feet, still tied to the wooden chair.

"Zap!" The Ice King hurled a frozen lightning bolt at her to freeze PB, but he had another thing coming to him. Princess Bubblegum did a front flip, which blocked the ice bolt attempting to put her in frozen bonds, and landed on her back, destroying the frozen seat. She got back up quickly, dodging numerous ice bolts from her robed enemy.

"Zap! Zappedy zap zap! Why do I always say zap when I do this?"

"Hiya!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, as she kicked the royal crown off of Ice King's brow.

"My power! I'm defeated, so bye." He put the crown back on his blue head, and flew off through the window.

"What a waste. I didn't get karate and fencing lessons to not use them. Oh well." She turned around to see a shocked Finn staring at her.

"Did you see...all of that?" She inquired. Finn just nodded slowly.

"Karate kick!" PB's devastating kick hit Finn on his skull, knocking him unconscious. Princess Bubblegum then proceeded to put Finn in one of her lab chairs, and began writing a note.

"Finn, you fell asleep during an experiment about plants. You must have had a wild dream, you knocked your head in pretty badly. Sincerely, Princess Bubblegum."

"I hope he buys it, my secret about being a fighter has to be kept hidden from the public. If Finn found out, he'd blab to Jake, who blabs to everyone."

PB let out a slow sigh. She was wondering why a princess can't fight, and why they always have to be rescued by a brave hero.

**2 Hours Later!**

****"Huh? Where am I?" Finn said to himself, glancing around to get his bearings.

"A note!" Finn screamed, his curiosity peaked.

After reading it several times, Finn wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"The dream was so real though. Nah, must have just been a dream."

** Meanwhile, at BMO's soccer practice**

****"If they forgot about me, i'll go crazy! They get no video games for a week! That is the punishment for not bringing me home on time." BMO pouted, while an anger emoticon appeared on his screen.


	4. Chapter 4

"There! How do you like my story, Jake?" Finn asked, with a smug look on his face.

"It was terrible."

"That's for Princess Bubblegum to decide." There was a large murmur of agreement, with a few claps here and there.

"Jake's story is better!" BMO cried out, standing up in his chair. Another murmur of agreement echoed around the candy castle.

"Now, now, let's not all rush into a decision. Who votes for Finn's story?" Princess Bubblegum said, carefully counting the hands raised. "One person. That means Jake wins, twenty-nine to one. Jake has won our contest for best action story, starring me!" She smiled.

"Best action story, my boot." Finn pouted angrily. Yes, that's right! This whole story was just a stupid set up of weird events which do not relate to one another at all, and make absolutely no sense, finally leading to a strange ending which you probably won't understand, gosh, the youth these days. Hey, come on, the story wasn't that bad was it? It's my first, so I get props for that, right?

**The End I Guess.**


End file.
